1. Field of the Invention
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a cable system for constructing a barricade above a support surface. According to the preferred embodiment, the cable system employs a plurality of hollow posts, each of which is uniquely constructed for placement within the support and including cable receivers whereby a plurality of cables may be attached in interconnecting relation with other posts in the system to form an extremely strong barrier. While the preferred embodiment is hereinafter disclosed and described with regard to its use along a highway right of way, it is to be understood that the scope of the invention is not to be limited thereby, for the cable system of this invention could be adapted for a wide variety of uses in constructing and erecting barricades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is certainly old and well known to erect some form of barricade along a highway's right of way for the purpose of preventing a vehicle from leaving the road.
Frequently, such barricades are also erected in the median between multi-lane highways. Such barricades typically comprise a plurality of posts set in spaced apart relation to each other with wood or metal rails extending between the posts, and, in some installations, cables extend between the posts in combination with, or instead of, rails. Prior art also discloses the use of spring-biased posts so that they will bend or give upon impact, rather than breaking.
The prior art also teaches that it is relatively common to provide additional securement for the end posts, in order to strengthen the barricade further. The end securement frequently takes the form of two rods and a turnbuckle, with one rod segment fixed to the post and a second segment, at the other side of the turnbuckle, buried in the support surface. Still other examples known in the prior art employ hollow rails between the posts, with cables threaded through the hollow portion of each rail.
Notwithstanding the existence of a great variety of such barricade structures, both the installation and maintenance of prior art devices are quite cumbersome and expensive. In addition, both federal and state authorities have established testing procedures which must be passed in order for a barricade system to be installed along federal and/or state highways. As the permitted weight and speed of vehicles have increased, so have the safety standards required of barricade systems. Frankly, whether or not many of the barricade systems disclosed in existing patent literature could effectively and economically satisfy today's standards is an issue of real concern.
It is therefore clear that there remains a need for a barricade system that is acceptable not only for highway right of way use, but also that could be adapted for additional barricade purposes. Unfortunately, this is particularly true in today's age of heightened security where the threat of a vehicle's breaking through a security barricade is a real and present threat.